


Кокон

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous Slash, Character Study, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Normal Life, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Rachel-Centric, Swearing, Teen Angst, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Первый поцелуй Рэйчел.





	Кокон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Deathstroke&Titans.
> 
> #хоп_хэй_вот_робрэй  
> #трайгона_съели  
> #братан_тигр_батя_пидр  
> #предлагаю_лесбийский_сепаратизм

Её первый поцелуй будет с Диком.

Одноклассницы говорят — не с ней, друг с другом, а чаще сами с собой, — что это должен быть парень постарше, опытный, чтобы уже своя машина и все дела, но только не какой-нибудь козёл типа их квотербека Райли. И не ботаник, боже упаси. От такого потом не отвяжешься. Но, главное, не сопляк. Мальчики взрослеют медленнее, чем мы, слышала? Научный факт, сучка. Мы уже старше их года на три, а то и на пять. Мы уже _женщины_ , а они вообще _не шарят_. Когда мы играли в бутылочку, Тодд Спенсер засунул свой язык так глубоко, что чуть не сделал мне лоботомию. Такая гадость, просто бе. А Эрик Нуньес слюнявый, как шарпей. Не связывайся с молокососами, чика. Лучше уж Райли.

Рэйчел иногда просит передать ручку или сталкивается с кем-то локтями в столовой и слышит эти мысли. Келси переживает, что позволила бойфренду себя поцеловать, и он с выходных ей не пишет. Аманда бесится, что парни всегда хотят большего, всегда давят и добиваются своего, всегда обещают: «Мы просто поцелуемся немного, детка, я не буду распускать руки, клянусь», — и всегда врут. Тэйлор думает нервно, как сказать Майку, что она больше не хочет делать это с ним, но, кажется, хочет с его сестрой.

— Чего вытаращилась? — зло говорит Аманда и сплёвывает резинку в сторону Рэйчел. — Овца фригидная.

«Я хочу снова быть как она», — тоскливо думает Аманда, когда проходит мимо и нарочно задевает Рэйчел плечом.

Поверь, не хочешь, мрачно усмехается Рэйчел, а голос внутри шепчет вкрадчиво: «Эта шлюха никогда не была такой, как мы».

Дик запрещает ей тренировать телепатию на учителях, чтобы она по правде училась, а не читала ответы у них из головы, поэтому Рэйчел пробует на одноклассниках, мягко касается их сознания и спрашивает: «Почему ты это сделал?».

«Мне было скучно».  
«Ну, это же как сунуть лампочку в рот — интересно попробовать! Не пробуй лампочку, кстати…»  
«Всё равно рано или поздно это случится, со всеми случается. Почему не сейчас, какая разница, пофигу».  
«Да просто инет вырубился, а кабельное смотреть беспонт. Телик для ламеров. Чем было ещё заняться?»  
«Мне казалось, все вокруг уже попробовали, _все_. Даже младшая дочка соседей, а я ведь с ней позапрошлым летом нянчилась».  
«Было реально скучно».

Рэйчел фыркает: уж что-то, а скучать ей не приходится.

Рэйчел решает: в первый раз это будет Дик. Когда-нибудь.

* * *

Она и в этой школе белая ворона. Каламбур отстойный, учитывая прозвище, цвет волос и густую подводку, но «белая ворона» звучит лучше, чем «изгой», так что… Она другая. Её устраивает. «Серьёзно, ты всех девчонок пригласишь? Всех-всех? О. Эм. Гэ! Даже Рэйчел? Да нет, не Жируху Рэйчел, а _другую_ , Целку Рэйчел». Круто быть фриком. Намного лучше, чем избранной.

Однажды, потом, это будет Дик. Да и кто ещё это может быть? Точно не кто-то из школы. Было бы суперстранно заниматься чем-то таким с человеком, который… ну… просто человек, и всё. Как будто с существом другого вида. С кем-то, кто понятия не имеет, насколько она сильная, кто никогда не видел ту, вторую. Это было бы как-то стрёмно. Неправильно.

Хэнк не вариант. Он почти женат, во-первых. К тому же психованный — что, если честно, не так плохо, а даже чуточку горячо. «Хэнк горячий», — она очень часто слышит эхо этой мысли. Ну, есть немного. Но даже если так, он не из категории «постарше», не просто взрослый — Хэнк реально _старый_. Короче, нет.

А Гар — это Гар. Слишком Гар. Такие, наверное, вообще никогда не взрослеют. На прошлой неделе хотел откосить от лабораторной и просил вернуть обратно грипп, от которого Рэйчел его излечила. Потом будет неловко, и они не смогут разговаривать, как сейчас. Он будет ее избегать, или она его, а у них ведь не тот случай, когда можно просто кинуть в игнор. Гар её друг, а с друзьями не целуются. Вот так. 

Остаётся Дик. В смысле опыта — лол, понятное дело, он самый опытный. Дик не станет торопиться, она откуда-то это знает. Не будет настаивать на продолжении. Она сможет остановить его в любой момент. Липкий голос нашёптывает, что никто не осмелится причинить им боль, но Рэйчел привычно отмахивается.

А, и ещё есть Джейсон. Она думает о нём иногда. У него такой большой рот — должно быть, если целоваться с ним, он засосёт пол-лица. Рэйчел смеётся в кулак. «У него смешной рот» сама по себе смешная фраза, и она швыряет ею в Дика, пока тот готовит завтрак. На мгновение он напрягается, а затем говорит строго:  
— Рэйчел. 

Дик всегда чувствует, если она что-то ему внушает, будто мысль в его голове звучит её голосом. 

Рэйчел и не пытается его обмануть, только вызвать улыбку. Он красивый, когда улыбается.

* * *

По литературе у неё всегда хорошие отметки, да и вообще выйдет приличный средний балл, если подтянуть социальные науки. Она не собирается в колледж, его даже Дик бросил почти сразу, но он говорит, должен быть выбор. Да и Кори с ним согласна, предательница. Интересные дела: выбор, в какой колледж поступать и поступать ли, должен быть, а ходить ли в школу — нет. Ладно, Рэйчел не возражает.

Она делает домашку и одним глазом проглядывает блог со спойлерами к третьему сезону «Американских богов». Сегодня задали эссе, что такое метафоры, с примерами использования. Вот спойлеры, к примеру. Они по определению всё портят, но не для Рэйчел. Хватит с неё неожиданностей. Это Гар отказывается от вишлистов, говорит: «Пусть будет сюрприз», — так, будто сюрпризы всегда приятные. Что приятного в том, чтобы узнать, что твоя мать тебе не родная? Или что ты дочь демона? Нет уж, сюрпризы переоценивают. Она вот заранее, с первого сезона, знала про Дейенерис и Джона Сноу, ну и что? Досматривала с удовольствием. Джон хороший парень, он всё равно подходил кхалиси больше всех. Хотя эта часть метафоры неудачная, потому что кхалиси — это, вообще-то, Доун.

Иногда ей кажется, про Дика она не загадала, а увидела. Изредка ведь у неё получается видеть будущее — в основном близкое, опасное, то, которое нужно отменить. А тут наоборот. Спойлер, который приятно знать. К этому знанию привязываешь нитку и идёшь ему навстречу, постепенно сматывая клубок, с уверенностью, что из всего выберешься. Так жить намного проще.

Её не то чтобы тянет к Дику. То есть да, но как-то не так, чтобы голова кружилась и сердце из груди выпрыгивало. Он классный. И приятно пахнет. Когда он её обнимает, весь мир успокаивается. Она прикосновениями подслушивает его чувства — среди них тоже нет похоти, но есть нечто вроде следа на мокрой земле или стука из-за запертой двери. Не желание, а шлейф желания. Дик боится хотеть… её? Её, решает Рэйчел. И, наверное, это значит, что он хороший человек.

А если после всего он её кинет, она будет готова, потому что он уже это делал.

* * *

На сладкие шестнадцать Дик дарит ей тачку. В смысле, это подарок от всех, но ключи вручает Дик.

— Не «Порше», но… — его кривая улыбка становится озорной, глаза сощуриваются в радостные щёлочки. — Совсем большая, — вздыхает он и разлохмачивает Рэйчел волосы. Так только про маленьких говорят. 

Они объезжают квартал, Дик на пассажирском, как обычно. Она полгода учится на права, но он заставляет её всё повторять с ним, как будто инструктора мало. Вождение, по ходу, будет сдавать дважды. «Это ради безопасности», — непреклонно говорит он. Чтобы не читерила с оценками, ясно. Да ладно, ну она же всего разок заставила инструктора забыть о том, что заехала на тротуар.

Вот и сейчас он сидит рядом, как будто, случись что, сможет спасти её, время остановить или отмотать назад. Если из них двоих кто-то на это и способен, то не Дик, но с ним и правда безопасно. Безопасно ждать его. Безопасно ничего не хотеть.

Она получит права, осталось недолго. У неё будет машина — вот, уже есть.  
И Дик тоже.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает он, когда они останавливаются у дома.

Через год он её поцелует. Может, прямо здесь.

Шёлковые нити этого знания пришивают к сегодняшнему дню завтрашний, свиваются в уютный мягкий кокон. Обещание вырасти даёт ей возможность расти.

— Спасибо, — просто отвечает Рэйчел и целует его в щёку. Она ещё не очень хороша во внушениях, каждый раз приходится воображать, будто мысль лежит у неё в ладони. Типа это твёрдый каучуковый мяч, или клейкий «лизун», или шар для боулинга. Она кидает в Дика импульсом, как снежком, от которого он не успевает увернуться. На секунду его глаза распахиваются, и Рэйчел чувствует, что он почти в ужасе — но это не «нет». Потом она чувствует стыд. Его. Свой немного тоже, но в основном его. Зря он говорил, что разучился себя сдерживать — он только это и делает, вечно в таком напряге, когда ни залезь к нему в голову. Не то чтобы Рэйчел часто туда заглядывает. Ну, не постоянно. Иногда.

Она делает ещё круг, чтобы Дик не огорчался, а потом неловко, бочком, под одобрительные возгласы Кори и поздравления с первой поездкой отходит от машины. Наверное, надо было подольше постоять, погладить ветровое, сказать: «Ого!» — или как-то так. Они же для тебя старались, дура тупая.

Когда старшие расходятся по своим делам, Гар кивает ей и выкатывает из гаража велики. Приходится отъехать подальше; по соседству район для богатых, там после рецессии половина домов пустые, на дорогах свободно. Они заезжают на холм, тормозят, и Гар смотрит на неё хитро, как заговорщик. Да он почти всегда так смотрит.

— Это опасно, — ворчит она, хотя уже слезает со своего велосипеда. — Однажды ты шею свернёшь.  
— Но ты же завернёшь её обратно? — хихикает Гар.

Рэйчел взбирается к нему на багажник, встаёт во весь рост, держится за его плечи. Его, дурака, держит.

— Ладно, погнали, — решает она.

По прямой можно стоя, а потом под горку, надо пригнуться, сгруппироваться, обнять Гара крепко, и всё быстрее, быстрее, ух! От встречного ветра больно щекам, в животе сладко и холодно, под сердцем — пустота, и это так круто, так неописуемо круто, как электричество вместо крови, как абсолютная свобода. «Я такая сильная!» — с упоением кричит голос внутри, и сейчас этот голос кажется собственным. Она — сильная, она может всё-всё.

Рэйчел смеётся, захлёбываясь счастьем. 

Гар рычит.

* * *

В какой-то момент ожидание начинает раздражать.

Рэйчел ждёт, когда Кори бросит Дика, когда они — предсказуемо — сойдутся обратно, а после разбегутся снова, и так по кругу.

Рэйчел ждёт, когда повзрослеет. Потом ждёт, когда Дик это заметит. 

Дик не замечает.

Дело не в том, что у неё одни поцелуи на уме, и она аж репетирует, на какой бок голову наклонять, закрывать ли глаза и открывать ли рот. О’кей, пару раз такое было, но только пару, понятно? Ведь ко всему нужно быть готовой. Она не хочет Дика как голодная, до сумасшествия, как ма… как Анджела. Но она хочет, чтобы хотел он. Ей это нужно. Доходит до того, что это она и желает, задувая на торте семнадцать свечей. Наутро Дик подкладывает в мойку стакан из-под сока, вскользь касаясь её руки, и в нём всё ещё — ничего. Штиль. Глухо. Достало, блин.

Об этом даже поговорить не с кем: Гар не поймёт, с Кори… невежливо как-то. С Хэнком стыдно, с Джейсоном — да ну на фиг. Донна будет смеяться. По-честному, ей бы хотелось рассказать свой секрет только Доун, с ней всегда так легко и клёво, хоть и они нечасто видятся. Доун можно доверять. Но в последние годы она всё чаще говорит какую-то ерунду вроде: «Мы все выходим замуж за своих отцов», или: «Главный мужчина в жизни девочки — это её папа», или, вот это просто топчик: «Мой отец был чудовищем. Дик не родитель года, но, поверь, он старается». Значит, её отец был монстром, и она втирает это дочери демона, в смысле, буквального? Какого чёрта, Доун. 

В итоге Рэйчел всё равно проговаривается. У них кино с ночёвкой, пустое ведёрко из-под мороженого и сырно-карамельный попкорн в микроволновке, потому что Доун сейчас тянет одновременно и на сладкое, и на солёное, а у Рэйчел вот-вот месячные, и на лбу гигантский прыщ, просто рог, хоть чёлку обратно остригай. Естественно, Дик смотрит сквозь неё. На что там смотреть? У него были такие красотки, а она просто прыщавая уродина, у которой и так бёдра смыкаются, а она жрёт на ночь мороженое с попкорном. 

Короче, вылетает как-то само собой.

Доун смотрит сочувственно, серьёзно, — слава богу, хоть кто-то принимает её всерьёз! — накрывает её ладонь своей. Пальцы блестят от масла, как будто на ногтях прозрачный лак.

— С тобой всё в порядке, зайка, — говорит Доун. — Все девочки немного влюблены в своих отцов, это нормальная фаза. Так мы учимся флиртовать. Не вини себя.

И тогда вся злоба, всё отчаянье, вся спящая мощь, взбесившись, рвутся наружу.

Рэйчел чувствует, что глаза её наливаются чернотой, а голос, который она научилась подавлять, шипит с ненавистью:  
— Никакой он мне не отец! Ты просто старая и завидуешь. Дик меня любит. Тебя полюбить не смог, а меня смог.

Ещё секунда, а потом она возвращает тьму в себя, запирает на замок, вздрагивает и плачет. Что же она натворила. Её слова — она ведь даже не думает так, но так думает сама Доун, и она это знает, и Доун догадывается, что она знает, вот что самое поганое. Как теперь смотреть ей в глаза! Рэйчел в жизни не осмелится. Она чувствует себя дрянью, слабой и грязной. Замурованный внутри голос цедит ядовито: «Будь Дик нашим отцом, всё было бы проще, да?». 

— Ты меня никогда не простишь, — рыдает Рэйчел.

Доун, поглаживая её по руке, отвечает мягко и горько:  
— Ты ведь слышишь, что уже простила.

* * *

— Ваши права и документы на машину, мисс.

Самое время отвести ему глаза, и у неё уже наготове простенькое: «Здесь нет ничего подозрительного», как вдруг она вспоминает, что Дик раз сто повторял: не злоупотребляй своими способностями, используй только в случае необходимости и бла-бла-бла, бла-бла-бла. Типичный Дик. Вот он, сидит справа и сейчас-то наверняка ждёт, когда она велит полицейскому пропустить их. В багажнике оружие и его костюм; на полу у заднего сиденья полно запёкшейся крови — тигриной, хотя кто станет проверять. Но разве это крайний случай? Из чистого упрямства Рэйчел передаёт документы, молчит, смотрит снизу вверх и больше не делает ни-че-го. Невысказанное внушение жжёт пальцы.

Полицейский изучает её фото, дату рождения, поднимает взгляд и будто бы смягчается, но потом переводит фонарик на Дика и вновь сурово сдвигает брови. 

— Сэр… — начинает он, а Рэйчел уже слышит «Выйдите из машины», глухие удары, стон, визг шин, видит предупреждающие сполохи, чует аммиачный запах тревоги. 

Стоп, беззвучно шепчет она.  
Хватается за нитку времени и аккуратно, очень медленно, чтобы не порвать, тянет назад, совсем чуть-чуть.  
Каждая секунда — это развилка. Важно понять, откуда всё пошло не так, и повернуть в другую сторону.

— Это мой отец, офицер, — впервые в жизни говорит она, даже не моргнув.

— Я… — Дик мешкает. «Соберись, соберись!» — мысленно умоляет его Рэйчел. — Забираю её с вечеринки. Не пустила меня за руль, — он пожимает плечами и улыбается жалко, будто извиняясь. Полицейский, благодушно хохотнув, кивает ему в ответ.

— Впереди ремонт дороги. Эннесли-драйв перекрыта от моста до Чамберс, сворачивайте в объезд. Ведите осторожно, юная леди.

Она чувствует исходящее от него облегчение, и ещё он очень громко думает о своей дочке Дарси, но всё это меркнет на фоне негодования, пышущего от Дика с такой силой, что даже правому локтю горячо. Как будто ему неприятно играть её отца. Как будто всё в нём сопротивляется этой роли.

Рэйчел торжествует, считая это своей победой.

* * *

Теперь её зовут Рэй-Рэй. Что-то случается за каникулы, с ней или со всеми остальными, и сначала её клеит парень из математического клуба, потом парень из драмкружка, потом девчонка из команды по лакроссу, а потом звезда группы поддержки подписывается на её инстаграм, и через неделю сразу две хористки приходят в школу с чёрными волосами на прямой пробор.

Теперь её зовут на все вечеринки. Там не особо интересно, хотя она и раньше это знала. Контрабандная выпивка и нелепые танцы, а дальше все обжимаются по углам. 

— Я не пойду, — мрачно говорит она, лёжа затылком у Гара на коленях. С ним совсем не так, как с другими: они постоянно обнимают друг друга, и ничего странного. — Там нечего делать. Они опять начнут обсуждать Финна Вулфхарда. Ах, какие у него брови, ох, какие у него скулы! Божечки, он такой секси, дайте ему «Оскар». Да ну на хуй.

Гар, высунув язык, тяжело дышит, демонстрируя жажду. Рэйчел не выдерживает и смеётся.

— Финн Вулфхард тако-ой лапочка.  
— А вот и нет.  
— Серьёзно, ты видела его волосы? А уж его ресницы…  
— Прекрати! — стенает Рэйчел. Дёрнуть бы его за усы.

Они лениво пререкаются насчёт того, привлекательный Финн или нет, и хороший ли он актёр, или все любят его за внешность.

— Слушай, он симпатичный, — сдаётся Рэйчел. — Он норм. Он… очень даже… наверное. Но эти все его заметили только после «Щегла», а я ведь узнала его даже до «Странных дел», из «Сверхъестественного», он был совсем мелкий. С такими большими передними зубами, как у кролика. Разве можно запасть на того, кого помнишь ребёнком? Кто вообще вожделеет крольчат.

Задумавшись, она надолго замолкает.

— Повторяй то же, что и они, и разговор сам закончится.  
— Чего?  
— Можешь просто кивать и говорить: «Ага».  
— Не будь удобным, Гар. Ты не диван.  
— В смысле? — он приподнимает бровь. — Ты на мне лежишь!

Фыркнув, Рэйчел устраивается поудобнее.

— Надо было тебе бежать от меня ещё тогда.  
— Когда?  
— Тогда. Когда я снесла крышу церкви.  
— И мою тоже, — говорит он, вдруг до ужаса серьёзный, секунды на две, и она почти ведётся. А потом они оба, не сговариваясь, начинают хохотать. 

Фух, он просто пошутил. Иначе всё стало бы слишком сложно. Он ведь не думает о ней в _этом_ смысле? Да нет, он не стал бы…

«Паслёновые, — отчётливо звучит в голове у Гара, когда она снимает блок, который сама и поставила, чтобы не спятить от гудящего роя чужих мыслей. — Ингибитор. Конгениальность. Топинамбур!» 

До неё не сразу доходит, что это за околесица, но потом она глядит на порозовевшие кончики его ушей и понимает: Гар нарочно глушит дурацкими словами что-то, что ей слышать нельзя.

Если смотреть снизу вверх, у него очень красивые скулы. Намного красивее, чем у Финна Вулфхарда. Непонятно, почему по Гару до сих пор не тащатся массово.

Рэйчел краснеет.

«Дик», — строго напоминает себе она. Становится легче, отпускает. 

— Я вспомнила. Не из «Сверхъестественного», а из «Сотни», — говорит она быстро, почти тараторит, лишь бы поскорей уйти от опасной развилки. Сгодится всё, что осмысленнее «топинамбура». — Ну, Вулфхард. Я там его впервые увидела. У него была маленькая роль, всего на серию. Донна говорит, я смотрю слишком много сериалов.  
— Она права.  
— Эй! — возмущается Рэйчел, пихая его в живот.  
— Бросай ты свои сериалы, это просто побег от жизни. Знаешь, что реально, Рэй-Рэй? — дразнит её Гар с лукавой улыбкой. — Видеоигры! Я давно тебе говорил.

* * *

Да он, похоже, пьяный.

Дик редко пьёт и ещё реже напивается, но с ним явно что-то не так. Начать с того, что он заходит к ней в комнату, даже не дождавшись ответа на стук. Во всём доме темно, верхний свет выключен, горит только прикроватная лампа. Рэйчел лежит в логове из одеял, обложившись учебниками и конспектами. За окном шумит дождь.

— Всё готовишься? — спрашивает он, Капитан Очевидность, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
— Угу.  
— Молодец.

От него фонит неуспокоенностью и сытым умиротворением, он одновременно расслабленный и дёрганый, и пахнет странно. Одеколон, видимо, сменил.

— Ты что, пил? — напрямик спрашивает она.

Дик улыбается углом рта, запускает пятерню во влажные волосы и покаянно вздыхает. А, ну ясно. «Натрахался», — с отвращением думает Рэйчел. Неужели они с Кори опять решили начать всё сначала? Сколько можно, ей-богу.

Я не буду проверять, твёрдо говорит она сама себе. Не буду. Кори, не Кори, блондинка, рыжая — у меня тест завтра, и мне по барабану твои бабы. Неинтересно. Отвали.

— Хватит тебе учиться, — вдруг говорит он. — Ты и так всё знаешь.  
— Кто ты и куда дел Дика Грейсона?  
— Лучше выспись.  
— Ладно, — соглашается она, только чтобы он ушёл, а то его ненормальное настроение расползается по комнате, как токсичный газ.

Дик присаживается на край кровати, обдавая Рэйчел своим новым горько-пряным ароматом. Она морщит нос — вот надушился. Не то чтобы чересчур, просто ему не идёт. Слишком настырный, требовательный запах, такой не забудешь: можжевёловые ягоды, золото и сталь. Запах охотника. Запах власти.

— Спокойной ночи, маленькая принцесса, — с нежностью бормочет Дик, целует её в лоб, щёлкает выключателем бра, и свет гаснет в её голове.

Воспоминание совсем свежее. Рэйчел не ищет его — это порез, который кровоточит и пачкает. Дик впервые даже не пытается закрыться, наоборот, будто сам врывается в её мысли и заваливает своими эмоциями: на, на, возьми, смотри, забери, пожалуйста. Дождевая вода течёт с навеса на асфальт, чужое пальто, намокнув, пахнет шерстью и терпким парфюмом, руки держат за талию крепко, и в их железной хватке Дик тонкий и гибкий, как стебель.

Она слышит его невероятно отчётливо и громко — а потом становится им. Мужчиной, высоким и сильным, в объятиях того, кто ещё сильнее и выше. Продрогшими пальцами Рэйчел вцепляется в лацканы пальто, запрокидывает голову, подставляет шею жёсткому рту и шепчет:  
— Я скучал…

Как Дик уходит, она даже не помнит.

В первый момент, придя в себя, она едва не подпрыгивает от восторга. Переживать возбуждение в мужском теле — просто чума. Всё так по-настоящему, жгуче и ярко, всё так… захватывает. Ей даже приходится прикоснуться к себе между ног, чтобы удостовериться, что там ничего нет. А потом накатывает опустошение, и она враз понимает — всё.

Наутро подушка с одной стороны сырая.

* * *

Кори, наверное, последняя в списке, кому стоит жаловаться: она не тот человек, который умеет утешать. Она, в общем-то, и не человек. Ну да и Рэйчел тоже не вполне. Так что вот они, сидят за столиком в закусочной, и Рэйчел размешивает в кофе уже триллиардную ложку сахара, ведь надо же чем-то занять руки, пока она выдавливает по слову, рассказывая отчуждённо, будто не про себя и не про Дика, а про левую девчонку, её несостоявшегося парня и его бывшую. И его бывшего. Или как считать, уже нынешнего? Там сложно всё. Не как в статусе на фейсбуке, реально сложно.

«Как твой тест?» — приходит от Дика.  
«Пошёл ты», — набирает она и стирает. «Ну так», — стирает тоже. Отправляет «ОК», возвращается к сахару и, не поднимая глаз, спрашивает:

— Ты знала?  
Кори отвечает как-то уж очень спокойно:  
— Может быть, и знала. На каком-то уровне. Зря ты его выбрала — целуется он как раз неважно. Вот всё остальное…

Телефон вибрирует: Дик прислал эмодзи «аллилуйя». 

— Забей, девочка. В море полно другой рыбы.  
Рэйчел с остервенением крутит ложкой.  
— Не всё так просто.  
— Ещё как просто.  
— Может, для тебя, — она начинает закипать. — Тебе легко говорить, ты же просто улёт. Приходишь куда угодно в своих платьях и с этими волосами, и тебе плевать, что о тебе подумают. «Вау», — вот что они думают. Даже прямо сейчас. Тот мужик в кожаном жилете, — теперь слова буквально сыплются из неё. — А знаешь, что про меня думают? «Она такая славная». Славная! В этом рыбном море я каракатица. Хотя без разницы, мне и не надо этого, я не хочу всякой там… романтики, страсти, это всё плохо кончается. Особенно в моей семье. У меня был хороший план. Надёжный. А теперь мне через месяц девятнадцать, а это почти двадцать, а я ни разу в жизни не целовалась! — Рэйчел почти кричит.

Кори перегибается через стол, берёт её лицо в ладони и целует.

Глупо было считать, что она на вкус как кориандр, да? «Даже не корица», — слабо думает Рэйчел. Мысли движутся еле-еле, а тело и вовсе замирает. Говорят, поцелуи сладкие. Враньё. Ну или… огненные… Кори ведь огонь… Всё становится тише, словно миру приглушают звук. Рэйчел перестаёт слышать окружающих, а затем и себя — в голове остаётся лишь тёплый красный шум, как будто где-то вдалеке льёт ливень. 

Опомнившись, она толкает Кори в грудь.  
— Ты что… Ты зачем это сделала?  
Кори хладнокровно пожимает плечами:  
— Проблема решена.  
— Это же был мой первый поцелуй! Я его… берегла, — мямлит Рэйчел с обидой. — Он должен был стать особенным.  
— Разве не стал?  
— Да иди ты.  
— Тебе не угодишь.

Они какое-то время сидят молча. Рэйчел делает глоток и, поморщившись, отставляет чашку — слишком сладко. Кори улыбается себе под нос.

— Знаешь, у тебя же всё есть, — вполголоса, словно по секрету, говорит она. — Почему ты ждёшь, когда кто-то другой решит, заслуживаешь ты или…

Рэйчел, выставив ладонь, обрывает её:  
— Не надо. Я знаю, ясно? Я знаю. В смысле, я не знаю. Но я всегда думала… Помнишь, ты говорила, что прежде всего хочешь найти себя? Вот, ты нашла, а насчёт себя я не уверена.

Кори качает головой:  
— Я всё ещё ищу.

* * *

План А — снова реветь ночь напролёт. Ну и денёк. Получила, называется, первый опыт. Сначала с парнем — вернее, _через_ парня, — о котором мечтала пять лет, а потом с девушкой. Два по цене одного! А если с пришельцем, считается за три? И в тесте наверняка полная лажа. Ладно, откровенно говоря, с Кори было приятно, да и она не со зла. Её слова не идут у Рэйчел из головы — действительно, почему? Почему она позволяет кому-то выбирать дорогу, если уверенно чувствует себя за рулём? Почему её нужно будить, словно спящую красавицу? Ей даже в детстве эта сказка не нравилась.

План Б — она пойдёт в клуб, увидит первого попавшегося симпатичного парня, постучит ему по плечу, скажет: «Привет, я Рэйчел». Он развернётся, и она его поцелует, вот так запросто. Незачем делать из этого большое событие. Пять лет, и так уйма потерянного времени. 

Рэйчел зачёсывает волосы назад, выбирает облегающий, но закрытый топ и впервые за долгое время густо красит глаза. На этот раз всё будет так, как она захочет. С каким-нибудь… кем-то. Он будет футов шесть ростом и весь такой… или ниже. Или выше. Ей нравятся кудрявые? Русые? Веснушчатые? В замешательстве она рисует на левом глазу двойную стрелку.

В этом клубе нет ни брюнетов, ни блондинов — всех заливает синим, а музыка долбит по ушам так, что и стук собственного сердца не расслышишь. Вот и хорошо, оно же колотится тысячу раз в минуту. Чего его слушать. Оно трусливое.

Рэйчел делает глубокий вдох.

Люди на танцполе двигаются в едином ритме, колышутся, как трава под ветром, и вдруг застывают — кто-то зависнув в прыжке, кто-то почти лёжа. Пространство расслаивается на звук, цвет и движение, а потом сливается вновь. 

Крылья прорывают тонкую плёнку кокона, хлопают за спиной.

Когда Рэйчел идёт по танцполу, волны человеческого моря расступаются перед ней, чтобы после накрыть приливом.

Синеволосый парень в синей футболке танцует, размахивая над головой синими руками.  
— Он, — одними губами произносит Рэйчел.  
Сердце согласно бухает в ответ. Ой, да заткнись, ты столько лет молчало, сейчас тебя никто не спрашивает.

Она одним пальцем несмело стучит по его плечу.

Гар разворачивается.

— Здесь здорово! — приплясывая на месте, кричит он. — Знаешь, кому бы здесь понравилось? Клиффу! Ты откуда тут?.. Неважно. Я рад, что ты пришла. Привет.

— Привет, — говорит Рэйчел.


End file.
